This invention relates to improvements in disc brakes and particularly to disc brakes of the type including a stationary member, a caliper member slidably supported on the stationary member, and at least one pin provided on either the caliper or the stationary members for guiding the sliding movement of the caliper.
Some disc brakes for use in two-wheeled vehicle such as motor-cycles have the caliper member directly mounted on a member constituting the body of the vehicle, such as the front or rear fork of the vehicle, so as to slide relative thereto. In such case, when the caliper member is not assembled with the body of the vehicle or when the caliper member is dismounted from the body of the vehicle, the portion on which the caliper member slides relative to the body of the vehicle will be exposed. Accordingly, it has been required to adequately protect the sliding portion. Further, the sliding portion has usually been lubricated with a lubricating agent such as grease and the exposed portion of the sliding portion has usually been protected by means such as a dust boot. Thus the assembling or the dismounting operation is troublesome and time-consuming. Further, the caliper member has usually been mounted on the vehicle on two parallel pins, and it has been required to remove two pins for dismounting the caliper member from the vehicle, thereby doubling the troublesome operation.